


Army of Angels

by literallycrazynerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallycrazynerd/pseuds/literallycrazynerd
Summary: Just a normal February day for an average girl lying on a bed of grass. How quickly that changes...





	

I feel grass at my shoulder blades. My eyes are closed but I can still see the heavens above, a hazy blue in the middle of a warm February day. Today is the day. I feel a heavy object hit my stomach. I cough and splutter and open my eyes. A boy runs over to me but I can’t see his face, as the sun is right behind him. “Are you alright? I’m so sorry, my kite seems to have a mind of its own.” I groan as I sit up slowly to show this boy that he has disturbed me. “I’m alright. I was hoping to get through the day without being hit by a kite.”

“Sorry about that one…” The boy in the green ‘Dumb & Dumber To’ shirt utters. The kite is white with gold radiating lines. He picks the kite up from beside me and begins to roll the ball of string back up so he can continue to fly his kite. “Lovely day,” he adds “, although it could use something exciting!” 

I pretend not to hear him and lie back down on the cool grass. Suddenly the light fades again as if a kite shadow was passing over me. I look up towards the boy in the green shirt bitterly, assuming he was once again the source of such a disturbance. When my eyes reach his face the expression I was expecting to see was not there instead, it was filled with a look of terror. The park was silent and the children have stopped playing. Everyone is gazing heavenward.

My stomach flutters and I turn to face the darkening sky. Everyone is gazing skyward, terrified. The sky is covered in figures. Their silvery wings glitter despite the lack of light. The figures seem to be moving towards us but it may just be an illusion. “What are they?” someone cries. 

The ethereal bodies pick this moment to begin communication with the world. “You are in no danger.” it enforces. “We are angels sent here to reclaim those we have lost. The safety of Eretz has been compromised. Are you ready to return sister?” Shock registers on the faces of the onlookers. “Yes,” I reply. A gasp escapes from the green shirted boy behind me as my wings begin to unfurl. “, Let us begin the recovery.”


End file.
